Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-x-3y = -1$ $-x-3y = -1$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x-3y = -1$ $-3y = x-1$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-x-3y = -1$ $-3y = x-1$ $y = -\dfrac{1}{3}x + \dfrac{1}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.